After the War
by booklover33
Summary: Bellamy and Finn might be dead. Octavia and Monty are still missing and Raven still has a bullet in her back. The remaining 64 of the 100 are left in a destroyed camp. No mountain men. One-shot


**This is a one-shot but if I get any ideas of how to carry it on I might. I'm not 100% sure at the moment. **

* * *

Clarke opened the doors of the drop ship to the destruction and carnage they had just created. She felt like breaking down and sobbing but she couldn't, she had no one to hold her up anymore. Bellamy was dead that she was sure of, both him and Finn and it was all her fault. There were so many burnt bodies littering the ground around the drop ship, guilt torn though Clarke.

Oh my god, thought Clarke, what the hell have I done?

"Clarke," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Miller, the boy who had pulled her into the drop ship. He was looking around on the floor trying to do what Clarke had just given up. He was trying to find evidence that Bellamy was still alive. He looked at her with panic in his eyes the same thoughts running through their heads. What would they do without Bellamy but Clarke could not let this show on her face.

"Miller, we need a plan." He nodded and called Jasper, Harper and Monroe to near where they were standing. They were all looking at Clarke with trust in their eyes and with a jolt she realised she was their only leader. She was their only hope.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Jasper.

"I'm not sure it is safe here or not. I mean the Grounders are gone that doesn't mean we are safe here. However, if Bellamy, Finn, Octavia or Monty come looking for us they won't find us if we move."

They were all nodding in agreement so Clarke continued, "We need to clear the bodies and debris from around the drop ship. We will bury all the remains. Also we need to rebuild the wall and set the tents up again. Jasper get a team together to start clearing the bodies chose people who can handle it," he nodded and set off, "Monroe get a team to start rebuilding the wall it will take most of the remaining people so take as many as you need. Harper start clearing debris and sorting the tents out." Both walked away Miller stood beside her still looking confused that he had not been given a job. "Miller I need you to take Anya and let her go a couple of miles away from camp, take someone you trust, we don't need anyone else dying today. I'm going to see what I can do about Raven." He nodded, as he started to walk away Clarke called to him "And Miller, you're in charge of hunting now, okay," he nodded again and walked into the drop ship escorting Anya out as Clarke walked in. He had gathered a few of the more experienced hunters he was clearly going to kill two birds with one stone.

There were people milling about the drop ship not doing anything useful but Clarke needed to space to work on Raven.

"Okay, everyone we need to get this place cleared up, if you have nothing to do go to Monroe to start rebuilding the wall."

Everyone left the drop ship and Clarke was stood next to an unconscious Raven who she still needed to get a bullet out of.

* * *

It took a few hours for Clarke to get the bullet out of Raven's back but luckily it came out whole. However, she still hadn't woken up not that Clarke expected her to wake up this quickly but it would have calmed her mind. She had no idea whether the girl would walk again but at least it was more likely that she would live. As long as she lived they could deal with any problems.

Clarke moved to the entrance of the drop ship to see what was left of the 100 just 64 people carrying out her orders, she still couldn't believe they had followed her orders. She hoped Miller had listened to her and let Anya go and not killed her when they were far enough to be out of hearing range. It was then Clarke heard a noise behind her. She hurried back to Raven's side as she came to.

"Raven, how are you feeling?"

"Clarke, what happened?"

So Clarke explained to her what had happened and how they were currently trying to clean the camp up and set the tents back up.

"What happened to going to the sea?" asked Raven.

Clarke looked down she knew the reason was slightly selfish, "We have people from the camp missing, we need to stay here for a while in case they come back."

"Is Finn…" Raven couldn't even finish the sentence.

"And Bellamy," Clarke's voice broke on his name and Raven wanted to hug the girl she couldn't help but to like and admire.

"They will come back," Raven sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than Clarke.

They were silent for a moment before Clarke changed the direction of the conversation "Raven, can you feel your legs?"

Raven thought about it for a few moments then a look of horror crossed her face as she realised she could not feel her legs. "OH MY GOD! No I-I can't," she looked about ready to cry.

"The feeling might come back Raven. Don't worry I just needed to know. We have no way of knowing how this will turn out," said Clarke in a calm voice.

"But does this mean I have to spend all my time in this drop ship on this table!" Raven was an adventurer she liked to be out and about.

"Of course not no. For the first couple of days you will need to stay here because it might rip the stiches if we move you but after that we can get Miller to carry you around."

A slow smile made its way on to Raven's face for the first time since she had woken up. "Well I won't argue about been carried around by Miller," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

It was then Miller walked into the drop ship and both girls burst out laughing. He stopped startled for a second before he rolled his eyes.

"We managed to catch a boar and a deer they are been cleaned as we speak. They should feed everyone but we will need to go hunting tomorrow. We now have to go further as it seems the battle scared most animals away," Miller said before turning to Raven and adding, "It's good to see your awake."

He was just about to leave when Raven called out "By the way Miller once I can be moved Clarke has volunteered you for carrying duty."

Miller shared a smile with Raven that Clarke pretended not to notice before he left the drop ship.

* * *

It had been a week since the battle and Clarke was losing hope that Bellamy would come back; maybe she really did kill him. It was a thought she found hard to handle as sometime over the last week she had convince herself he was still alive. The rest of the 100 were surviving they had cleaned up the camp and had rebuilt the wall. Clarke walked through camp to get her breakfast from next to the camp fire. As she was stood there she saw Miller go into Raven's tent, which she had moved into two days ago and came out carrying her towards the camp fire where Clarke was stood. He set her down on a chair next to a table beside the camp fire where she could work on enhancing the radios, Clarke smiled Miller was really taking his job seriously. Her smile widened as Harper brought Raven her breakfast they were pulling together as a community.

The pressure was still on Clarke though and by the end of the day she wanted to pull her hair out. Miller was trying to take on Bellamy's role in the camp but was still lost without him to look up to. Therefore, most people still came to Clarke with the smallest little things and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed five minutes to herself. She walked out of the drop ship where the med-bay was and made her way over to Raven who was still fiddling with the radios.

"I'm going out of camp for a bit, just to get five minutes," she nodded and said she understood.

Clarke walked through the gates and into the forest; she continued for about ten minutes before she got to a clearing and sat down on a fallen log. Could she really do this? Clarke hated feeling alone she had felt that way the entire time she was in lock-up. Bellamy was the only person she could talk to since Finn had hurt her; he was the only person she trusted. Clarke also felt guilty she didn't miss Finn half as much as Bellamy but she had left both of them to die. Leading the camp was hard for just one person she was beginning to realise that she and Bellamy balanced each other out they were a good team. It was just as she was thinking this that someone called her name from behind, it was Miller.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Clarke was so on edge that that was all it took for Clarke to break down.

"I can't do this without him, I need him, I miss him," she sobbed.

"I know Clarke, I understand I miss him too," Miller came to sit by her; "You don't always have to be so strong the rest of the camp know how hard this must be on you."

"But I left them Miller. I left them to die."

"Clarke that just shows how strong you are. You did what you had to as a good leader, it was the right choice we all know that. Stop blaming yourself Clarke. Bellamy wouldn't blame you if he was here, neither would Finn."

"Thanks Miller," Clarke said turning to the side to pull him into a hug. He froze surprised and awkward before hugging her back.

A noise in front of them made the break apart and jump to their feet. Miller raised the bow and arrow that he now had to use as they had run out of gunpowder. Jasper was working on making more.

"Come out, now," commanded Miller as he moved in front of Clarke.

The first person to come out from behind the trees was Finn, quickly followed by Monty, Octavia and Lincoln who was helping Octavia walk. Bellamy came out last and stood near the back of the group. Clarke and Miller couldn't believe it everyone who was missing was together, it was unbelievable. They stood there shocked for a moment; Finn moved forward toward Clarke who came out from behind Miller. He expected her to run and embrace him. Instead she ran past everyone towards Bellamy, she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and tucking her face into his neck. Bellamy instantly hugged Clarke back and both felt like they could breathe properly again.

"Never leave me again," Clarke whispered so only Bellamy could hear.

He chuckled turning his head so Clarke had to look at him "Never," he whispered back before bringing his lips to her. She gasped in surprise and Bellamy took the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth battling for dominance. The sound of a person clearing their throat broke them apart but they didn't lose eye contact until Clarke's feet were on the floor and she turned to see everyone looking at them. Finn looked hurt while everyone else seemed to smirking like they knew this would happen. Miller and Clarke moved around the group hugging everyone else then started back for camp.

Bellamy grabbed Clarke to him, holding her hand as they moved through the forest Finn telling Clarke and Miller how they had all ended up together.

Bellamy and Finn had escaped by hiding in a large ditch outside the camp. It had a slight overhang so they had escaped the fire and not got burned. Before they came back to camp Bellamy had wanted to check Lincoln's cave to see if Octavia was there, she had been. Finn then explain they would have gone back to camp then but Lincoln thought he knew where Monty was been held and they followed the lead not wanting to go back to camp without him. It turned out to be easy to get Monty as most of the Grounder's warriors were dead but it had taken some time to travel.

By the time Finn had finished his story they were back at camp as soon as they walked through the gate they were mobbed by the rest of the 100 but Bellamy kept a hold of Clarke not wanting her away from him for even a second. Clarke was happy that Finn ran to Raven asking if she was alright and Clarke could see her explaining that she couldn't walk. She also noticed Miller looking slightly downhearted as he filled Bellamy in on what he had missed. However, it was still Miller that carried Raven to her tent that night.

* * *

It was later when Bellamy and Clarke where lying in bed, Clarke had her head on Bellamy's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her tightly never wanting to let go that they first got their chance to talk in private.

"I missed you Princess," he said.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry that I shut the door."

"Don't be it was the right thing to do and I survived didn't I," he said with a smile.

"But not everyone did," Clarke whispered pain lacing her voice.

"Don't think about it Clarke. We both know it was the right thing to do. You have no need to feel guilty. We all could have died if you kept the door open any longer and look at all you have achieved since then. The camp is rebuilt and everyone is listening to you."

"I still need you Bell; it is so hard leading these people on my own."

"You don't need to anymore I'm here and I will never leave you again. I don't think I could ever leave you. I need you too," Bellamy said with a kiss to the top of her head.

"Bell, is Lincoln staying?"

"Yeah, I don't like it but there is nothing I can do. If I make him leave she will leave and I want my family with me," Bellamy paused "You're my family now to Princess; I'm never letting you go ever. I hope you know that."

Clarke laughed "That's fine with me Bellamy Blake."


End file.
